


I’ll Wait For You Always

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: She’s left sitting in her car, watching his blue citroen disappear into the sunset.A box filled with hundreds of paperfrogs, and two matching tea cups, in the back of her car.(And I’ll wait for you. Always.)





	I’ll Wait For You Always

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**I’ll Wait For You Always**

.

.

When they finally take him down-

_(Red John)-_

they’re taking many down with him.

_(Everything she believed in falling to pieces)._

(Falling to ashes)

_(Fading to Dust)._

.

She’s standing in her empty office-

_(holding on to a half filled box)-_

starring down at the fragments of her life.

_(A paperfrog and a tea cup)._

All she has left.

.

They’re saying their goodbyes in the bullpen-

_(now as empty as her office)-_

_(her team)-_

their things packed up in boxes.

_(Ready to be put away forever)._

They promise each other to met again-

_(sometime)-_

_(somewhere)-_

and she almost believes her own lies.

(She definitely got better lying over the years).

.

She’s still sitting in her car in the CBI parking lot an hour later-

_(her hands grabbing the steering wheel)-_

like her life depends on it.

_(Holding on to it like a life line)._

(Nowhere left to go).

_(Nothing left to stay for)._

.

That’s how he finds her-

_(somewhat later)-_

climbing in next to her.

_(Just like he belongs there)._

(One last time).

.

„I’m sorry,“ he tells her finally-

_(and it’s all she needs to break)-_

tears falling down her cheeks.

_(Crying for the first time in years)._

Crying for all the people they lost-

_(for herself)-_

and for him.

_(Jane)._

_._

She wants to know where he’s going-

_(wants to know what he’s going to do with his life)-_

but she is too afraid to ask.

_(Afraid he might tell her the truth)._

(They both know he has no reason to lie to her anymore).

.

He bends towards her slowly-

_(touching her face gently)-_

brushing away the tears with his thumb-

_(kissing her lightly)-_

whispering softly-

„Goodbye Teresa.“

.

She’s watching him get out of her car-

_(and over to his own)-_

looking back at her one last time.

(Nodding softly).

.

She’s left sitting in her car-

watching his blue citroen disappear into the sunset.

.

A box filled with hundreds of paperfrogs-

_(and two matching tea cups)-_

in the back of her car.

.

_(And I’ll wait for you. Always.)_

**.**

.


End file.
